


Happy Kitty

by willneverbeordinary



Series: Linkitty [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gift Giving, Kitten!Link, M/M, Pining Rhett, Stubborn Link, kitten play, linkitty, the writer accidentally wrote smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: They're some few weeks into the occasional moment of kitten play and Rhett has decided to take a chance and give Link some kitten gear and maybe see if this whole kitten situation they have can be an actual thing between them.





	1. Chapter 1

Link is on his lap and Rhett is tapping away at his laptop, grumbling. 

“Can you–? Gah!” He tries to reach around six foot, broad shouldered man currently behaving like he's a 4 pound feline.

Link's only response is to rub his face against Rhett's shoulder. Absently, Rhett scratches behind one fake cat ear on Link's head. Link purrs. When Rhett's office chair gives a fifth or seventh squeak under their combined weight, Rhett grabs at Link and pushes him away.

“Okay, buddy, we're breaking the chair and I can't work.” 

An uncooperative Link finally slips from his lap and down to the floor. He glares up at Rhett. Rhett shakes his head and opens another email. He keeps working and when he looks down some time later, Link is a ball down at his feet. Rhett reaches down and gently shakes Link's shoulder and Link lifts his head and looks at him with unfocused eyes, blinking.

“'M sorry you couldn't stay in my lap. You're in the way when I work.” Rhett smiles at the glare Link gives him. He runs his hand down Link's arm. “I'm gonna pay attention to you now, I promise.”

Link immediately sits up, eyes suddenly alert and focused on Rhett and it sends a small rush of heat through him. Breath catching slightly in his throat, he reaches out and cradles the back of Link's head. His fingertips massages gently and Link's eyes grow lidded, and when his lips part ever so slightly, Rhett's belly flips.

He gets up and walks over to the couch and Link follows him on all fours. Rhett drops down with a heavy groan, massaging his lower back. He watches Link and his breath hitches at the curve of Link's back as Link approaches on his hands and knees. When Link clambers up on the couch he tilts over and lets himself fall sideways onto Rhett who topples over. He lets out a grunt and shoves at Link who keeps shifting lazily and rolling his weight onto Rhett with cat-like content. With a huff, Rhett lets go of trying to push back and they tumble the short distance. Rhett onto his back, Link onto Rhett's chest.

“Guh, you're putting so much of your weight on me. You're not a little kitten, kitten,” Rhett grunts. “You're like, a freakin’ lion or something.”

Rhett moves his legs and Link lower body falls into the space between them. “That’s a whole lot better, you’re heavy, man!”

Link responds by laying his head down against Rhett’s chest and Rhett can’t help smiling and running his fingers through Link’s hair.

“I uh– I have something for you.” Rhett pushes at Link until he can slide out from underneath him and go back to his desk. He picks up a shopping bag that rests against a desk-leg and gets back to the couch. 

Rhett pushes the paper bag against Link's chest until Link grabs it and sits up. Swallowing hard and shifting from one foot to the other, he drops down next to Link just as Link opens up the box he has taken out of the bag.

Link turns it over in his hands and Rhett is drowning in the silent seconds that wash over him. He twists his fingers while his heart trembles in his chest.

“Wow.” Link runs a finger along the black, faux fur of one cat ear. “This is– wow.”

Rhett's digs into his own thighs and has to swallow a few times. “D’you like it?” 

“Yeah. Thank you. They're so soft.” Link gives him a smile but then he frowns and Rhett's heart stops for a few seconds before it slams into gear again, racing inside his chest, as Link speaks. “They look expensive? You didn't have to– I can pay half, at least.”

Rhett shakes his head, wiping his palms on his jeans. “No, they weren't that expensive. Just– don't think about it– put them on, I wanna see, do you want to put them on?”

Slowly Link takes the orange, costume-ears off and puts the new, black ones on. He adjusts them for a while; messing with his hair, feeling the wires inside the ears and pokes and pinches to shape them, until Rhett reaches out and tugs his hands away. Rhett makes a small adjustment and smiles at Link whose frown goes away. He looks up at Rhett from underneath his lashes, blinking and fighting with a grin 

“Looks really good.” Rhett cups Link's cheek and Link leans into the touch. 

Rhett studies the wisps of white hair in the cat ears and the grey in Link's hair. He chews on his lip and turns Link's head from side to side.

“You're a handsome cat, Link.” Rhett lets go of him.

Link giggles and hides his mouth behind his hand and Rhett gives a soft, quiet laugh. He reaches between Link's legs, chuckling at how Link jumps, and grabs the paper bag.

“Here, this too.” Rhett takes out the tail he bought, still wrapped in silk paper, and hands it to Link.

He watches Link peels the paper off and warms at the way Link blushes. He smiles as Link looks down at the black tail and runs his fingers along it and bring it to his face and buries his face in the fluff. Then he pins it in place on his pants. When he looks at Rhett again, it's with lidded eyes and a slightly dazed smile. It has Rhett curling his fingers into tight fists that he presses down against his legs. The ache to touch pulses through him, down to the very bone, and he closes his eyes for a beat and struggles to draw breath.

The touch of a hand to his shoulder steals a low moan from him, a sound he had tried to tuck away somewhere behind his heart, and he grabs blindly. Opening his eyes, he looks at Link through heavy eyelids, and tugs at him. Link shifts, moves closer, and then they move as one. Rhett falls back against the couch and Link follows. Unsteady breaths punch their way out of him and mingle with trembling exhales from Link. Rhett feels the wild beat of both their hearts. 

His fingers curl against the sharp jut of Link's hip bone and Link's eyelids flutter. Rhett moves his hand, shifts his legs, until his thighs are pressing against Link's hips. There's a soft noise from Link and Rhett groans, wrapping his legs around him. Slowly, achingly slow, Rhett reaches out and grasps Link's jaw. He runs a thumb over the bottom lip and Link moans softly. His eyes find Rhett and Rhett’s heart rate picks up. Without looking away, Link wraps his lips around Rhett's thumb and Rhett lets his head fall back with a thick groan, hips jerking up against Link. He glances up at Link's head dipping to swallow the digit down and lift while he sucks softly. Rhett thrusts against him again, pushing his hardening cock against Link's groin. Link's tongue sweeps and licks against Rhett's finger and Rhett loses himself in the velvety drag of Link's lips.

He's warm, flush with pleasure, and every point of contact burns. Link has pulled his mouth off Rhett's thumb but instead his lips are dragging along Rhett's neck. Rhett twists his fingers into Link's hair and lets out a whine. Link lifts his head then and looks at him and Rhett meets his gaze, all the need and crazed desperation he had pushed down rising to the surface.

“Yeah,” Link says in a rough voice. “Yeah, I want it too.”

Rhett shivers.

“We just– can't.”

“I know.” Rhett runs his hands down Link's back and up again and clings to his broad shoulders.

Link gives a half smile. “Can't have it all, brother.”

Rhett gives a grown and thumps his head back against the couch. When he looks up a second later, it's with a frown. “What happened to 'no sexual touches’?”

Link grins at him and shrugs. “Someone couldn't keep it casual.”

“ _ Sure _ .”

“And, I don't know, it makes– I feel a bit sexy with these.” Link gestures at the cat ears.

“Oh, gosh.”

“Like that wasn't your plan.”

Rhett blushes deeply but huffs. “I didn't have a plan. I just thought you'd like them.”

“Mhm. Right.”

“It's not  _ my _ kink, man!” Rhett says.

Link raises his eyebrows at Rhett. “Ears and a tail didn't deter you, now did it?”

Rhett’s cheeks go hot again. He looks away.

“I got you another thing, too,” Rhett mumbles, not looking at Link.

“You did, did you.” 

Rhett digs beside them and manages to fish out the crumpled bag with a grunt. He pulls out the last item and hands it over. Link sits up and Rhett lets his legs drop but keeps his knees bent and presses his legs gently against Link. 

The silk paper drifts to the ground and Rhett’s gaze follow it's trajectory backwards, back to Link's hands that are now holding a collar. He looks up as Link unbuckles it and puts it on. It's black with a bow and a bell and a thin, silky band runs around the middle of it. Rhett sucks in a shuddering breath. Link lowers himself down on top of Rhett again and Rhett instantly grabs hold of him.

Link leers at him and his voice is throaty when he speaks. “You want me to belong to you.”

Rhett opens his mouth. The words catch somewhere and doesn't come out.

“You want me to be yours, don't you?” Link says and emphasizes with a lewd roll of his hips as he repeats 'don't you’ and Rhett chokes on an inhale.

“No,” he manages, cheeks burning, heart drumming.

Link nods at him. “If you really mean that I'll take this off now and we'll never talk about it again.”

Rhett holds his breath. Link's eyes bore into his and he swallows hard.

“Do you want me to be yours, Rhett?”

Rhett shudders again, fingers clutching Link harder. He bites at his bottom lip.

“You know I want,” Rhett manages through gritted teeth, struggling with his body that just wants to writher desperately against Link.

Link breathes a shuddering  _ 'oh’ _ , eyelids fluttering shut, and Rhett tugs Link down against him and makes a sound that's almost a growl.

“It can't be–” Link says, voice trembling as he speaks and Rhett has to swallow a moan. “I can't– I can't give you what you want.”

“Yeah, but– I know, but we don't have to stop– this–” Rhett gestures at the cat ears.

“Okay,” Link says, nodding. 

The bell jingles. Rhett bites back a moan.

“It won't be– it's not gonna be easy, you know?”

“I'll do anything you want,” Rhett breathes, hand sliding to the back of Link's neck and tugging him down. 

Link leans in further, making Rhett's heart leap and thud wildly in his chest.

“You make it– it's so hard to not– when you say things like that–” Link says in a low voice as he keeps closing the distance.

It's a tug, somewhere in his belly, and Rhett is breathing short, shallow breaths that shudder past his lips. All of the world exists only in the warmth of their bodies pressed together and the earth stops turning the second before Rhett leans in and presses his lips to Link's. When they touch everything roars into life again. When Link's lips part under his he falls apart and is remade in an instant. He claws desperately at Link who moans and shudders. There's a litany of  _ 'oh’s  _ and a deep, rough  _ 'yes’ _ that has Rhett bucking his hips, rutting mindlessly.

“Fuck,” Link groans close to Rhett's ear and the urge to tear their clothes off slams into Rhett and he has to take a deep breath.

Link keeps moving, grinding down, and Rhett can't help pushing up to meet that deep roll of Link's hips. Link keeps cursing, too, and when he starts saying Rhett's name on tiny, shallow, moans, Rhett grab Link's hips and rams up hard as he tugs him down into the thrusts. Link curls his back, his jaw goes slack, and with a growl, Rhett shifts their positions and drives down against Link. Wild pace, wild heart, roaming hands, hungry mouth. He dives for Link's lips again and swallows down all the desperate, noises Link is making. His hands map Link's body and Link squirms against him and twists into every single touch. 

He clutches and claws at Link, leans down more of his weight against him, when Link starts twisting around. Rhett lets up when Link shoves him. He keeps tugging at Link's shirt, pawing and grabbing, until he realises that Link just rolled over onto his stomach. Rhett lets out a pleased sound and Link throws him a glance over his shoulder. Slowly, Link tilts his hips and makes a sound that's close to a whimper. Rhett groans thickly, cock twitching, and he scrambled to get his hands on Link's hips again. Pushing the tail to the side, Rhett presses up against Link's ass. He leans down, moving one hand next to Link's shoulder to support his weight.

“This what you want?” Rhett rumbles.

“Yes,” Link breathes.

Rhett snaps his hips down, shoving Link who scrambles for purchase and presses back. Another hard thrust jars a sharp moan from him and Rhett falls into a uneven rhythm of grinding, Link pulled snug against him, and ramming his still clothed cock against Link's ass with a force that shoves him forward.

His eyes had slipped closed but he opens them and catches Link's arm awkwardly showed beneath his body, moving in a tell-tale jerking way. It hits Rhett like a jolt of pleasure and he curls over Link, the sudden rushing of his own pulse ringing in his ears.

“You gonna come for me?” Rhett shifts, lets up a little, and Link shifts up on his knees a little more, face still pressed down against the couch.

“Y-yeah,” Link says on a shuddering exhale.

Rhett growls. He shifts his weight and gets a hand on Link's throat. It's an awkward angle with Link's head turned sideways, cheek against the couch, and Rhett only applies the tiniest hint of pressure, but Link jolts beneath him.

_ “O-oh, _ ” Link moans, his flushed face blushing deeper still.

Rhett rushes to undo his fly and shove a hand down to wrap it around himself. He groans and pulls just barely out of his underwear, just the head peeking past the waistline. With another groan he shifts his weight and moves his hand again. He grabs Link's shirt and rucks it up, swiping his palm back up Link's naked back to a series of small gasps. He grabs Link's hip again, the sharp jut of bone moving beneath his fingers with the twitch and roll of Link's hips, and starts thrusting into his own fist. His own precum slicks it up just a little but it's still rough. Rhett helplessly works through it anyway, body twitching and desperate.

The room fills with the sounds of them chasing release. The air goes thick with moans and gasps, hot with the heat of their writhing bodies. Rhett's hair has fallen down over his forehead and there's a trickle of sweat on his brow. His mind is flooded with touches and sounds and he throws his head back, straining and going taut with the rush of his orgasm, and comes with a horse shout. It hits Link's back in thick ropes and Rhett watches through heavy eyelids. He's panting through slightly parted, spit slick lips, and keeps moving his hand over his spent cock to the sight of Link marked up with his cum. 

Link is still twitching and shaking and Rhett lets his hand slide from Link's hip across his ass until his fingertips bump against Link's arm. His hand follows it down where it disappears underneath Link and when he covers Link's hand with his, where it works furiously over his hard, leaking cock. When he does, Link lets out a series of broken moans and he's coming over their hands and the coach and his own belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some wine and smut happened. I also didn't intend for them to make a mess of their lives but look what they did! Now I have to fix it. Words of encouragement from my readers are most welcome at this point! xD


	2. Schrödinger's Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [matrimus](http://matrimus.tumblr.com/) for helping me figure out this chapter!

They had carefully cleaned the couch with wet wipes. Link had rubbed wipes over his belly until the skin was slightly red. Rhett had helped him with his back. The ears and the tail were on the coffee table.

Link sits down on the couch, pulling one leg up, folding the other, and curling in on himself. Rhett drops down next to him. Link is still wearing the collar and he doesn't move when Rhett works a finger between the fabric and his neck and pulls. He leans in and presses a kiss to Rhett's lips and when he pulls back, Rhett's eyes are still closed and there is a hint of a smile on his face. Link shakes his head with a lopsided smirk and pulls Rhett's hand away, taking it and placing their joint hands in his own lap.

“Now what?” He says, voice heavy.

Rhett opens his eyes but looks down at their hands. Link lifts his chin with a gentle grip on his jaw.

“How are we gonna do this, Rhett?”

“We're gonna do this?” Rhett says and his fingers twitch and squeeze. His free hand fidgets with the hem of his t-shirt.

Link cocks his head. “Unless you don't want to? You gave me the collar. Isn't that some kind of promise?”

Rhett’s head shoots up and he meets Link's gaze. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, it can be. Do you want it to mean something?”

Link squeezes Rhett's hand and gives him a small smile. “Yeah.”

Rhett nods at him. There's a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Link's smile widens.

“We need to talk about this. We can't just, like, stumble into this,” Link says.

Rhett gives a chuckle. “Put on cat ears and see what happens.”

Link knits his brow. “Just 'see what happens’ is never a good idea. We're gonna have to talk to Christy and Jessie. You're  _ gonna _ have to talk to Jessie.”

“Do they really need to know? I mean–” Rhett gestures as he trails off.

“That's not up for discussion, Rhett. Either we make the right decision from here or–”

“Or we're not gonna make it, yeah, I get it.” Rhett is blinking hard, eyes wet. “I– I shouldn't have–”

“No, it's not just you. I– um, I really, really wanted–”

“That was pretty obvious,” Rhett says with a grin.

Link punches him in the arm. “Shut up.”

Rhett chuckles and his cheeks go round from the smile he's hiding with the downtilt of his chin. Link gives a sigh but his lips still curve softly upwards. Then the smile goes away and Rhett's brow furrows.

“Link.” Rhett's voice is small, quiet. “I'm kinda– scared.”

Link leans in again, placing another kiss to Rhett's lips. He pulls back and rests his forehead against Rhett's. 

“That Jessie is going to want a divorce?” he asks.

Rhett nods. Link close his eyes tightly and struggle to draw his next breath.

“Wouldn't you want one if she had gone behind your back?”

There's a sound like a sob from Rhett and Link reaches out and as his palm touches Rhett's back, Rhett falls against him and clings to him.

“Don't– don't say it like that, it's not like that,” Rhett says.

Link strokes his back and squeezes his hand again. “What if it had been Jessie and me?”

Link tumbles backwards when Rhett shoves him; two large hands against Link's chest and all of Rhett's weight behind the push. Link gets his hands up as Rhett follows him down, teeth bared and eyes filled with a sudden fire.

“Hey, hey! Calm down!”

“Don't you  _ ever– _ ”

“Shit, Rhett, it's not like I have fucked your wife.”

Rhett shoves at him again. “Don't fucking talk like that.”

Link rolls his eyes but holds up his hands, palms up. “I won't, okay? I won't. Just, if you're angry about a hypothetical, how angry do you think Jessie or Christy might be? Don't they have the right to be angry? To maybe not forgive us?”

He watches Rhett takes a few deep breaths, eyes closed and mouth a thin line. 

Rhett opens his eyes on a deep sigh. “Are you going to leave Christy?”

“Are you asking me to?”

Rhett shakes his head. “No.”

“Well, it pretty fucking clear I've made some kind of choice. I can't believe I did something this  _ stupid _ after all these years but it is what it is now.”

Rhett nods at him, head hanging down between his shoulders.

“What are you gonna do if Jessie asks you to stay?”

“Like, how? I don't understand?”

“Not now, Rhett. Don't act like you don't get it. If she asks you to stay with her and stay faithful to her, shit, maybe even asks you to stop working with me, would you do that?”

“She wouldn't.”

“She might.”

“So, what, if Christy comes to you with ultimatums, you're just gonna turn her down? After all your talk about you two sticking together through everything and all that crap?”

Link tips his head back and stares at the ceiling. “I kinda feel– like we fucked up long before now. You know? 'Whoever looks at a woman lustfully has committed adultery in his heart', kind of a thing? And we've just been, like, carefully lying to ourselves about it.”

“What’s that? Mark?”

“Matthew.”

“Okay. But– it's not like that. It's different– we're–”

Link shakes his head, looking up at Rhett, catching his gaze. “Don't, don't do that. Don't lie.”

Rhett looks at him quietly for a beat before talking in a small, quiet voice. “Did Matthew say anything about if you love someone who ain't your wife? You're the one who always remember– I should probably know but my memory isn't like yours– and, I'm just saying, you know, that– that– I– I love you. You know, like,  _ in love _ –”

There's a rush of heat to Link's chest and a buzz building beneath his skin. He tingles, grows warm all over. His emotions tilt suddenly and in rush they shift  into something bright that fills the dark pit growing inside his chest. He smiles widely at Rhett. There's even a laugh bubbling up that he swallows down as he pulls Rhett down against him and presses his lips to Rhett's. Rhett makes a small noise, hands flailing for a moment before Link feels them on his shoulders and against his cheek.

“I don't think I can– I– that I can s-say it back,” Link says against Rhett's mouth. “Not right now. I gotta–”

There's a huff of laughter from Rhett and then his face is buried against Link's neck; the soft touch of lips and the beard making Link squirm and he lets out a shaky breath.

“Kinda like you didn't tell Christy you loved her until you asked her to marry you?” Rhett kisses his neck again and Link winds his fingers into Rhett's thick hair.

“S-something like that.”

“But, that's what you feel, right? That's how you feel?”

Link hums.

He plays with the hair at nape, Rhett's head tucked against his neck. Rhett shifts a little and gets and his arms underneath Link's and hold onto his shoulders.

“You're heavy like this, babe,” Link manages to get out and Rhett just chuckles at him.

“S’what you get for getting on top of me all day, every day. It's payback time sucka.”

“Yeah, right, like you didn't want that.”

“Like you don't want this.”

“ _ Shut up _ .”

There's another sound like a chuckle from Rhett. 

“Oh, screw you, you jerk,” Link says but it's not filled with anger. It flows easily, familiar and safe. 

“Yeah, just say when, baby, and I will.”

Link’s pulse jumps, his heart leaps once against his ribcage, a hard thud, and a small sound escapes him.

“Shut up,” he says again, but it comes out shaky and Rhett laughs at him. Link slaps his shoulder and gets another small laugh, all high and airy.

Link rolls his eyes. “Are you already thinking about next time, you horny–”

“Well. Hm. There might not be– we might not get a next time, you know? Maybe this was it.”

There's a moment of silence. Link starts trembling. It's starts small but reverberates and builds until he's shaking. Rhett lifts his head, looks at him. Cups his cheek.

“Wow, you're shaking, Link,” Rhett mumbles as he strokes his face.

Link lets out a small laugh. “I guess I am.”

“You that sacred?” Rhett's voice is thin, almost brittle.

“Terrified,” Link says.

They cling to each other for a good while, in this Schrödinger's cat moment where their lives were still intact - or in pieces and they could not know yet.


	3. Cat's Out of the Bag

Link had curled up on the couch for the night. He pulls the blanket tighter around himself with a sigh when the phone buzzes on the coffee table. He picks it up, puts his glasses back on, and opens the text from Rhett.

_ “You talked to her, right?” _

Link types back a simple 'yes’ and the phone instantly buzzes with another message.

_ “You sleeping on the couch?” _

_ “Yes. She’s not happy. But she could have kicked me out of the house and it would have been well deserved. U?” _

There's a longer pause. Link pushes his glasses up. Then the phone buzzes again.

_ “No. She fell asleep right next to me 5 min ago. I don't understand but she wanted me to stay. I was gonna sleep in the guest bed.” _

Link's fingers hover over the keyboard when another message from Rhett pops up.

_ “I feel really bad about talking to you right now she's sleeping right next to me” _

_ “So you're trying to make me feel guilty about talking to you? Because I'll turn off the phone right now.” _

_ “No! Come on that's not what I meant!” _

Link closes his eyes for a moment and draws a few deep breaths before typing his reply.

_ “Ok. Because I do feel guilty but guilt isn't going to fix none of it.” _

_ “yeah”  _

There's a pause and then another message.

_ “Can I say something that's maybe not the right thing to say right now?” _

_ “On your head be it, McLaughlin.” _

_ “can’t stop thinking about us” _

Link's heart jumps. His fingers shake a little more than usual when he types and erases and types his reply.

_ “Me neither.” _

The moment he sends it, another message from Rhett appears.

_ “are we okay?” _

Reading the words over twice, Link smiles and shakes his head. The image of his 6 feet 7 inches friend with a small frown, probably chewing on his bottom lip, with his shoulders all hunched up paints itself in Link's mind. He types up a reply and sends it.

_ “We're still carpooling to work tomorrow. I'm still your best friend. No matter how this all works out.” _

He licks his lip, fingers again hovering before he types more.

_ “And I love you.” _

The seconds go by and Link's heart pounds harder as time ticks by without a response from Rhett. He rolls over onto his stomach. Puts the phone down for a second. Draws a breath. Looks back down. His hands are shaking and when it buzzes and lights up, he almost drops it. 

Link stares at it with an open mouth.  _ Incoming call.  _ He answers.

“Sorry,” Rhett says in a hushed voice. “Uh. I love you too.”

“Rhett.” It comes out like a shaky breath, entirely too soft and too warm for the situation they've put themselves in and Link winces at his own voice.

“Yeah.” Rhett's voice is soft too before he rushes through the next few words. “I know I shouldn't, but, it's just–”

“You're making things worse. Why are you calling if you feel guilty talking to me?”

“I-I don't know, man!”

Link sits up, tips his head back against the backrest. “Well. I don't want us to be sneaking around.”

“Are we sneaking around?”

“You waited 'till she was asleep to talk to me.”

There was a sigh from Rhett. “Yeah. Look. I just– I don't know, Link. I need you.”

“No, you don't,” Link says through gritted teeth.

“Don't you need me?”

Link clutches the phone hard with his hand, the other hand balls into a tight fist. “Don't. Do not do that.”

“Do what?”

“Rhett,” he says again and there is no warmth in his voice this time. It's clipped and tense.

“Baby, please–”

“What? What do you want me to say? What do you need? I don't know how– equip me with what I need to give you what you want. Because I don't– know–”

“Tell me you love me?”

“I love you.”

“And you– you want me?”

“You know the answer to that.”

“Yeah but, I like to hear you say it.”

Link sighs. “I want you.”

The shaky exhale from Rhett makes Link bite his lip and clench his fist again. He breathes in deep and lets it out slowly.

“This is– this is what they call 'damning’,” he says and Rhett hums at him.

“Yeah, but, we have already thought it.”

“I've already thought about illicit late night phone calls while our wives are asleep?”

Rhett huffs a hushed laugh. “You haven't?”

Link rolls his eyes. “Not exactly.”

“I think about it all the time.”

“See, you're doing it again. Stop it.”

“But you like it.”

“Shut up.”

“But you love me.”

“You jerk. Yeah I do. Now shut up, boy!”

“Don't you 'boy’ me, kitten,” Rhett says, voice deep and rough and Link shivers.

“Keep talking like that and I'll do somethin’ stupid again,” Link breathes, closing his eyes and drawing a shaky breath.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yes. So shut it.”

Rhett laughs quietly and Link smiles.

“Okay.” There's a stretch of silence and Rhett adds “I promise I won't try anything tomorrow.”

Link lays down again, kicking around and wrapping himself back up in the blanket. “Good. And I– I promise not to tease.”

“I'm– I'm gonna tell Jessie tomorrow that I called you. So it's not a secret.”

“Okay.”

“Are you telling Christy?”

“You know she's gonna be angry with you, don't you?”

“I know.”

“She has every right to be.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, okay, yeah, I'm telling her.”

Rhett hums at him.

“G’night, Rhett,” Link says as he takes of his glasses and places them on the coffee table.

“'Night, kitten,” Rhett says and ends the call.

Link's pulse races a good few minutes afterwards.

* * *

The moment Link has buckled in, he reaches for Rhett's hand. Rhett blinks. He lets Link lace their fingers together and after a minute he pulls out of the driveway and gets them on their way to work.

There's a silence that stretches on for a while. It's a buzzing kind of silence, like it's filled with the hum of electricity. It sparks along Rhett's neck and he shifts in the seat.

“She threw my phone at me,” Link says.

Rhett glances at him. “Did it break?”

“No. I think she did. A little.”

“I'm– I'm sorry.”

Link looks out of the window. His hand is still in Rhett's and Rhett squeezes gently.

“Jessie. Jessie told me to tell you that she– she still loves you.”

“Oh.” Link sounds suddenly choked up.

“We hurt her real bad. She should never have married me, man. She just– I talked to her. I told her about the call. She looked like she was gonna cry and then she just said, like, that she wants us to be happy. I think she thinks I'm leaving her.”

“Are you?”

Link's voice is so small and it goes right to Rhett's heart and makes it ache.

“I don't want to.”

Link is quiet.

“I still, I've always– I–I didn't stop lovin’ Jessie and start, you know, you know, love you– I've always–”

“You love both of us? You always loved both of us, what, I don't get it?”

Rhett nods. “You don't?”

“Are you trying to set a trap for me again? To get me to say that I only love you or something? Because you can't love more than one person?”

“Can't you?”

“Of course not. You can't be in love with more than one person.” Link pauses for a moment. “Right?”

Rhett frowns. “Polyamory. You can– love more than one person. It's a real thing.”

Link doesn't say anything. Rhett glances over at him again and sees him looking out the passenger side window.

“Don't you want to stay with Christy and be with me?” Rhett asks.

“I don't think that's fair.”

“To who? I don't want you to leave her. So, it's not fair to her?”

“It's not fair to either of you.”

“But. I'd be happy if you stayed with her.”

“Stay with her but she has to share me with you, you mean?”

“Um. Yeah. But–”

Link shakes his head. “I don't see how– I really don't think she will be okay with that. I'm not sure I would be okay with that, either.”

“So. You're saying the only way is for y'all to get a divorce?”

Link shrugs.

Silence wraps itself around them like a thick fog. Heavy and cold. It takes a while before they start talking about work. When Rhett parks the car, their conversation stops and they don't manage to pick it up again. 

Most of the day goes by without any mention of their wives or the incident in the office and it's late in the afternoon when Link nudges Rhett. 

Rhett turns around in his office chair. “What– oh.”

Link twists the tail in his hands.

“I thought– I thought we weren't gonna–”

Link shakes his head. He lets go of the tail and it swishes back in place. Rhett’s gaze goes to the black cat ears and down to Link's neck.

“You’re not wearing the collar.”

With a sigh Link tugs the ears off. “No. I was thinking if I wasn't, we could still– Maybe that's not a good idea. I'm sorry– I'll–”

“No, wait.” Rhett reaches out and grabs Link. He tugs and Link steps in closer. Rhett runs his thumb against the soft skin of the inside of Link's wrist. Feels the strong thud of a pulse that might be his own or might be Link's or maybe it's both of them. 

“Talk?”

“Well. I was just thinking– I want to–” Link begins but falters and falls silent.

Rhett gets his hands on Link's waist. Pulls him in. Link stands between Rhett's legs and reaches down and runs his fingers through the hair at Rhett's nape.

“You need me to, um, pay some attention to you?”

Link lets out a soft sigh. He nods. “Yeah.”

Rhett nods. “I can do that.”

“Are you sure? Because it seriously  _ can't _ turn into something– indiscreet.”

“I know. It won't.”

“Are you sure it's okay? I didn't– tell– did you tell Jessie? Because–”

Rhett shakes his head. “Not about the– uh– kitten thing.”

“Where do you even start?” Link huffs an almost-laugh. “'Babe, I don't only have a thing with my best friend, there are fake cat ears and tail involved’.”

Rhett laughs softly. He shakes his head. “I have no idea, man.”

He runs a hand up Link's side and Link gives a soft hum.

“Is it weird?” Rhett says and Link slowly focuses on him and frowns.

“Is what weird? How you're touching me now? No, it's not weird.”

Rhett shakes his head. “No, I mean, the whole kitty cat thing. Is it weird? Because, like, I don't know why but I like– I kinda like it.”

Links expression shifts into a small grin. “I could tell.”

“Hey!” Rhett shoves Link and Link gives a small laugh, grabbing Rhett's arms to steady himself.

Link is smiling but his expression goes serious for a moment. “Well. I did think it was weird. At first. But. I kinda– I like it, too.”

There's a glow in Rhett’s chest and it radiates to his cheeks, heating them up a little. He ducks his head with a smile. He looks up and pats Link on the hip.

“Right, buddy. Couch.”

Link shakes his head, a slanted smile playing on his lips, but he puts the ears on and goes. Rhett gets up too and gets over to the couch. He lies down on his back and stretches his arms above his head with a pleased noise before relaxing and patting his chest.

“Here, kitty.”

Link rolls his eyes. “Don't be a jerk.”

Rhett bites his lip. Grins at Link. “C’mere.”

Link sits down on the couch. He frowns. Slowly he gets between Rhett's legs and a tiny 'oh’ slips from Rhett. He swallows. Link lies down, head on Rhett's chest and Rhett touches his fingertips to Link's nape. He’s holding his breath and breathes out unsteadily has he paints patterns against Link's skin. Link makes a noise, bows his back, hips twitching. Rhett’s heart gives a hard thud and starts beating quickly.

“Can't do– that's– not a good idea,” Link breathes, voice thick and hot.

Rhett swallows again. Breath catching in his throat. He scratches through Link's hair. Tugs gently.

“Rhett.”

The way Link says his name has Rhett’s stomach twisting pleasantly. Link's voice is a mixture of harsh and heated and it makes Rhett tingle. He  pulls his hand away, mumbling a 'sorry’. He rubs Link's back instead and Link hums.

“Is there– should we talk about this?” Link says then, lifting his head and tugging the ears off again.

“No.”

Link looks at him. “I think we should.”

“What is there to talk about?” Rhett finds the edge of Link's t-shirt and sneaks his hand underneath it. He dances his fingers up and down Link's lower back. Runs a fingertip along the elastics of Link's underwear. Link makes a soft noise, eyelids fluttering.

“Don't try to distract me,” he says.

Rhett grins. “Is it working.”

He gets his thumb underneath the elastics, just barely, and Link breathes in sharply, and squirms against Rhett.

“Yes, now stop.”

Rhett pulls his hand away, chuckling.

“What are we doing?” Link pushes.

“Cuddling?” Rhett looks up at him with big eyes and Link rolls his eyes at him.

He drops his head back against Rhett's chest. Runs a hand up Rhett’s side, making his pulse drum harder again.

“No, I mean. What are we doing– this whole thing?”

“Flirting?”

Link snorts. “No. Flirting is more innocent. This is–”

Something twists around inside. Rhett tries to push it down. 

“I don't know what you want me to say,” he says, something like annoyance coloring his voice.

Link sighs. “Just tell me if– do you really feel you can go home and tell Jessie about this? Or does that feel uncomfortable?”

Rhett frowns. He drums at the couch with his fingers. “Dunno.”

“I think we need to tell them– what we want. What do you want, Rhett?”

Link is looking at him again and Rhett just blinks. His mind races. “I, uh–”

With a huff, Link gets up and Rhett stays where he is. He wraps his arms around himself and stares at the ceiling. Link returns and drops down on the couch. He holds up the collar.

“This is what you want, right?”

Rhett licks his lips. Doesn't say anything. Slowly, he gives a nod.

“Okay.” Link nods. His hands rest in his lap. “I don't know exactly what it means to you? Is it, would it be like a marriage? Or a– an arrangement? Would it be a relationship? Do you want to see others? Is it me and Jessie or do you want to start dating?”

Rhett sits up. “Lots of questions.”

Link shrugs at him. “Well. Yeah.”

Rhett nods. He wipes his hands on his pants. “I– I don't know if I want– an open relationship? Not right now. It's you and Jessie. I think– but, you know, I think I, like, I can love more than one person at a time, you know? And– uh– we're– people already think you and I are married–”

“I know they do. That's not– Do you want that to be real? What people already assume? Like, do you want us to– what we have to be like a marriage?”

Rhett nods. He stares at his own hands picking at a seam of his jeans. He glances up at Link.

“That's the part– that's what Christy isn't going to be happy about.” Link's brow is furrowed and he's looking slightly past Rhett.

“We don't have to– it doesn't have to be– I can–” Rhett starts, clutching at the couch, fingers digging in.

Link shakes his head. “No, I want that, too.”

“What?” The inside of Rhett’s skull is buzzing. All his thoughts suddenly stop in place, humming in confusion.

Link looks at him. He smiles and fidgets with the collar. “Um. I mean. I don't half ass anything, you know that.”

There's a glow inside Rhett’s chest and he ducks his head with a smile. He lets out a huff of laughter and Link gives him an exaggerated wink and Rhett shoves him, smiling.

“Okay,” he says in a hushed voice. He glances at Link. “Yeah, I– I'd like that.”

Link’s smile widen. He nods his head, looking down at his hands. “Cool. That's cool.”

Rhett reaches out, touches Link's knee. “So. You still wanna– uh–”

“Cuddle?” Link quirks an eyebrow at him.

Rhett’s cheeks go warm. He shifts a bit. “Yeah, yeah. That.”

“Sure, Rhett.” Link puts the ears back on and puts the collar on the coffee table.

“Okay. C’mere.” He tugs at Link. His heart is beating wildly and his skin tingles. Once they lie down, he wraps his arms tightly around Link. “M’just gonna hold you, not gonna– just let me–”

There's a soft huff of laughter from Link. “Okay, okay, okay.”

Rhett lets up a little. Link squirms around and Rhett has to take a deep breath through his nose.

“Link,” he manages through gritted teeth and there's too much heat in Link's playful, mock innocent 'what’ that comes in response and Rhett groans. “Come on, man.”

Link laughs breathily against Rhett’s neck. Rhett wraps his arms tighter around Link again. Sparks seems to dance around in his lungs and every breath tingles with energy. He bites his bottom lip, screws his eyes shut.

“Oh, come on, now, you said you wouldn't tease.”

There's another soft chuckle and Rhett draws a sharp breath.

“Link,” he says again, voice tight.

“Sorry, I'm sorry, I can't help it,” Link says, grinning.

Rhett jabs him in the ribs and Link squeaks out an 'ow’ but that giddy expression doesn't change. Rhett shakes his head. Puts his hand between Link's shoulder blades. Open palm. Fingers spread. Link settles down.

There's still a hint of something charged inside his ribcage, but there's also a soft warmth filling his chest.

“You know,” he says after a minute or so of silence, “this is nice.”

When he doesn't get a response he lifts his head and manages to get a look at Link. His eyes are closed, mouth slightly open, breathing slow, steady breaths. Rhett holds back a chuckle and strokes Link's hair as Link sleeps.


	4. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks since the incident in their office and now Rhett wants things to progress. Link, however, is more cautious about their next step.

“I slept in the guest bed last night.” Rhett looks in Link's direction, but not directly at him. There's an ache in his chest that amplifies any time Link's eyes meet his.

“I don't think we should play in the office anymore,” is all Link says.

“Okay?” Rhett starts bouncing his leg. He picks at his cuticles, but he keeps his gaze on Link.

“I'm thinking– schedules? Just like how we make plans to hang out, we can make plans for–”

“What? No, come on, what about spontaneity? Excitement? This is supposed to be exciting!” he says, cutting Link off. The words had just slipped out, carried by a sudden surge of energy. 

Link's frown deepens. “I'm sorry, but we have other responsibilities. Families.  _ Wives _ .”

“Uh-huh, Christy hasn't filed for a divorce yet?”

The look Link gives him is steely. There should be protective layers between it and Rhett's heart, but there isn't, and it burns the exposed surface like cold metal to naked skin.

“That's so cruel– no, she hasn't.”

His heart feels raw. He looks away from Link's burning cold gaze. “I thought she didn't like sharing–”

“Well, she's always had to share me, hasn't she,” Link sneers at him.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

Link sighs. “You've always demanded a little more than an average friendship. I've always given a little more. She's told me, so many times, that she wishes I wasn't so– that you and I weren't–”

“Weren't what?” Something inside coils tight.

“I don't know, joint at the hip? Emotionally close? Codependent?”

Rhett doesn't say anything to that. He clenches his jaw and stares Link down.

Link rolls his eyes. “I know you're upset but–”

“I'm not upset, you're upset.”

This time, Link rolls his entire head along with his eyes. It's ridiculous and exaggerated and the stinging kind of heat that has started brewing somewhere behind Rhett's breastbone sizzles angrily. It only takes him a few, quick strides to reach Link, who is seated in his armchair by the door. When Rhett reaches him, he grabs the arms of the chair. He leans down, into Link's personal space.

Link looks up at him with steely eyes and downturned lips. “Yeah? What?”

He opens his mouth but his thoughts are all jumbled up, tangled up in frustration, and instead of answering Link, Rhett just slams his hand down against the armrest and glares at him.

“Okay. Very articulate. I know you're pissed, man. Can we try to have a conversation like adults–” Link tries to stand up and Rhett pushes him back down with a palm to his chest.

Link tries to get up again, cursing and grumbling. Rhett gets his hands on his shoulders and bears his weight down and Link falls back into the chair. He grabs Rhett's wrists, tries to get Rhett to let go, and Rhett gets a knee between Link's legs and leans in and down and curls over Link as close as he can get. 

Rhett's heartbeat is loud. It claws against his breastbone and screams inside his chest.

“ _ Great _ ,” Link says.

And the way Link sighs makes that abrasive heat inside even more grating. Rhett tucks himself completely into the chair, rests as much of his weight as he can on Link; one hand grabbing the top of the chair and the other clinging to Link's shoulder. He shifts his right leg outside of Link's left and sinks down until he's half straddling Link. The angles has his back already screaming at him, but he doesn't let up.

“You can't just get on top of me to win whenever we have an argument.” Link pushes against Rhett's chest. “Move!”

“No,” Rhett grunts. His heart is now a lead weight that settles heavily, low in his chest.

“I doesn't matter that you don't want to plan it, we're gonna have to plan it.”

“I know that.” Rhett shifts. Folds his leg differently and sort of curl up in Link's lap.

Link's arms come around his shoulders. Rhett rests his cheek against the top of Link's head and Link sighs again; much less angry and much more tired.

“C'mon,” Link pushes gently at him, “let's go over to the couch instead.”

Rhett almost says 'no’ again, just to say it. It's right there on his tongue. Instead he gets to his feet, groaning and whining about his back all the way.

“It's your own fault that you're hurtin’.”

“I think it's your fault.” It hurts to say. It hurts all the way to some place deep inside, somewhere behind his ribs.

Link nods at him, says a soft 'okay’, and that hurts even worse.

He follows Link to their couch and nudges at him until Link is seated at one end of it. He yells out a 'what?’ at Rhett, all tightly clenched fifsts and angry shaking, but still moves over. Rhett lies down. He has to really tuck his legs in. He puts his head in Link's lap. Breathes in and out, in and out, and then Link's hand is in his hair, gently petting it. 

Rhett’s heart flutters contently and he makes a soft noise.

“I thought I was the kitty,” Link says.

Rhett huffs. “You are.”

“So why am I petting you?” There's fondness in Link's voice.

“'Cause we aren't playing right now. You decided no more play at work. We're not playing.”

Link sighs again and Rhett tenses up, but it's a kind of fond noise, if long-suffering.

“I want to plan a date,” Rhett mumbles, sounding petulant, almost, even to his own ears.

“Yeah?” Link runs his other hand down Rhett's arm.

Rhett makes a little noise. It slips out. And instantly blushes from his ears and down to his neck.

“You've missed me, huh?” Link says, instantly.

“Not really.”

“Mhm.” Link lets his fingers dance down Rhett's chest this time, and the noise Rhett makes is a gasp mixed with a giggle.

“Maybe just a little,” he breathes and he smiles up at Link who shakes his head, smiling back.

“Rhett?”

“What?”

“Are you thinking about this turning into something– more?”

Like dropping a match on gasoline, Link's words burn through Rhett with the memory of them together. He's engulfed in the heat of it, it licks its way through his body. He tries to take calming breaths.

“I wasn't,” Rhett rasps. “I thought you said we weren't gonna, you know, in the, in the office?”

Link is still playing with Rhett's hair. “I know, that's why I asked. Just want to be sure where the lines are.”

Rhett sits up. He shifts away when Link moves closer. The hurt that flashes across Link's face twists his heart into painful shapes but it puts the fire out, at least.

“You said that–” Link looks at him as he breaks the brief silence that had fallen. “–you wanted to plan a– date?”

Rhett nods.

“So like– a romantic date?”

Rhett laughs and shakes his head. “You know what a date is, right? I don't have to explain to you how they work?”

“I know what a date is, Rhett. I just want to know– are we gonna go out? Are we– scheduling some, you know, ear and a tail kind of time with this date?”

Rhett pokes at a speck of dust on the couch. “I'll cook. My place. And Jessie and Christy n’ the kids can be at your house.”

He frowns when Link shakes his head.

“We are  _ not  _ gonna take yours and  _ Jessie's  _ house and saddle them with the kids while we have some candlelit dinner.”

“Why not? We'd eat a nice meal, relax in the hot tub for a bit, and, you know, have some fun. My house has a guest bedroom.”

“No.” Link shakes his head again. “I don't know what you're thinking– if you're trying to push them to leave us but– no, that would be selfish. We need to arrange all of it. Make sure the kids have a sitter. Maybe book Christy and Jessie a nice restaurant. Or, like, make sure they have other plans. We're not kicking your wife out of her home so you can get lucky.”

“Hey, why are you making me out to be the bad guy? I'm not the bad guy.”

Link looks at him with hard eyes.

Rhett holds up his hands. “Alright, I'll make sure Jessie is taken care off and she has a good night, too.”

“You're not just gonna pawn your kids off on someone, either.”

“Oh, come on, they're kids!”

Link's eyes grow darker. “Don't be such a shit dad.”

“That– that really hurt. I was joking, Link. Of course I'll make sure they're gonna be alright.”

“It wasn't funny.”

“Okay, it wasn't funny.”

“I mean it.”

“Yeah, yeah. It wasn't funny, I got it, okay?”

“You know, saying you're sorry would be a lot easier.”

“I'm sorry.”

“You never really are, though, are you? You don't mean it.”

“I do. I do mean it.”

“Only because you're hurting now, not because you hurt someone else.”

“Link– I–” He reaches for Link's hand and Link lets him hold it.

Rhett moves closer. Pushes his face down against Link's neck and presses a wet kiss below his ear.

“Please–” he breathes and Link shivers against him.

“You do this with Jessie, too? Come on, Rhett, don't be such a jackass.” Link shoves Rhett away and gets off the couch.

Rhett looks after him as he sits down at his desk and opens up his laptop.

“Link?”

Link hums but doesn't look at him.

“I'm– I– didn't mean– M’ just– thinking about– I want it to be a real date, I wanna– you know, somethin’ nice.” He stares at his shoes; poking the carpet with his toes.

It takes a moment. And another one if Link's sighs that sound like they come from some place deeper than just his lungs, some place of old aches and new wounds. Rhett looks over at him, then.

“You should learn how to actually say you're sorry, Rhett.”

Rhett holds Link's gaze, and maybe Link can see on his eyes just how badly Rhett's heart hurts with the emotions he fails to translate to words, because Link's face softens.

“I'm sorry, too,” Link says, closing his laptop. “I think I'm angry, you know, with myself. We started this off all wrong. And I know, like– I'm sensitive about it, but it's– it's important to me that we don't end up hurting our kids.”

“Yeah,” Rhett says, and that, too, comes from some place inside that aches in so many ways.

“But I really want it to keep going. So I want do it right. Well. As much right as I can. By all of you. Christy. Jessie. The kids. _You_.”

Rhett's heart leaps at that. At the intensity in Link's eyes. At the heat in his voice. Rhett can only nod and breathe out a  _ 'yeah, 'course’, _ and he's on his feet before he had made the decision to stand up and he's walking over to Link.


End file.
